Don't Let Me Fall
by Momoiroai
Summary: Sitting under a cloudy sky, his tears going unnoticed due to the rain. A boy sat, recolecting on what had happened. Can a tragic event turn two friends into lovers.Read and find out.


A small child sat on a large bench in the middle of a small park, rain quietly poured down upon the area and its only resident. He quietly sobbed, his tears going unnoticed due to the rain. He was bruised, cut and blood was trickling down the wounds that had yet to heal. He had been beaten up again by the large group of homophobes in his school, this happened everyday to the poor boy. He would walk home after school and everyday he would get beaten up, he had never done anything to deserve this. He had never hurt anybody, so why? Why him.

"Well I can't go home, mom would freak. Well I guess I could always go to Luxord's house" He said as he tried to get up and walk.

He began to walk slowly not wanting to hurt himself, but it didn't matter, even walking as slow as he was it still hurt. He walked about a block and a half before he finally stopped, he sunk to his knees. Now unable to stand or walk, he was left with no other choice, he had to call Luxord to come and get him. He knew that the other didn't mind but he didn't want to bother his friend. He let a sigh escape his lips as he opened his messenger bag and pulled out his cell-phone.

Ring….ring….ring…. "Hello"

"Hello Luxy it's me roxas"

"Hey Roxxy"

"Luxy can you come and get me please?"

"Of course, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm a block and a half away from the park" Roxas said as he tried to hide his shaky tone.

"Alright wait there I'll be there in five minutes" Luxord said before hanging up his phone.

Roxas turned off his phone before slipping it back into his messenger bag, he whipped the tears from his eyes as he scooted back a bit to wait for his friend. A minute went by then two then three, a smile formed upon his face as he saw his friends' car pull up and stop beside him. Luxord got out of his car and walked over to the teen.

"Oh my god Roxxy are you okay?" Luxord nearly yelled as he ran over to the teen.

"No Luxy I'm not, I'm really not" Roxas sobbed as he leaned close to the other.

"Shhhhhh its okay Roxxy, its okay I'm here, I'm here" Luxord said as he held the teen close as he picked him up.

Luxord kept a hold on roxas until he was in his car, however he did not move Roxas into the other seat. No he didn't want to let the other go, no instead he sat in his seat then scooted it back until he and Roxas could sit there comfortably. After he had gotten it back enough he closed his door he then began to drive back to his home. Luxord sped off not caring about the speed limit right now, all he was concentrating on right now was Roxas and his wounds.

He had reached his house in about two minutes, he rushed out of his car and into his house. He sat Roxas down on his couch before rushing into the kitchen and grabbing the first aid kit, Luxord rushed back into the living room and sat down on his couch slightly close to roxas.

"Roxxy we need to remove your clothing okay, so tell me if I hurt you okay" Luxord said as he waited for an answer from the other.

Roxas only nodded as he slowly raised his arms up.

Luxord nodded as he slowly slid the fabric off of the boy, "I need you to stand up, can you do that for about two minutes?" Luxord asked with a frown.

Roxas nodded as he slowly stood up, Luxord quickly removed the others pants and boxers a once so not to make him stand too long. Roxas sat back down on the sofa and waited for Luxord to treat his wounds, Luxord placed roxas' clothes on the coffee table before taking out a large alcohol patch and whipping over the large wound on roxas' back. roxas winced in pain as the liquid removed the slightly dried blood and sunk down into the wound.

Luxord frowned at this but continued to take his movements slow, after he had finished with that wound he placed the alcohol patch in the trash then pulled out another clean one and began to do the same to the other large cut mark on the lower part of Roxas' back.

"Alright I'm done with your back, now let me see your arms" Luxord said as he disposed of the alcohol patch.

Roxas nodded as he held out both of his arms, Luxord looked them both over. They weren't as bad as his back but they were bad, there was only a couple of cuts on each of them , but if he didn't clean them right away they would scar terribly. Luxord nodded before taking another alcohol patch and running it over each individual cut on his right arm before disposing it. He then took another patch and began to clean the left, after a minute or two of cleaning it he looked them both over before disposing of the fourth patch.

"Alright now for your torso and legs then we can get you some clean clothes" Luxord said as he took another patch in hand.

There was only one wound on Roxas' torso, however it was quite large. It went from his right shoulder to his left side, Luxord began to clean the wound until he got half way. He then took another clean patch so he could clean the rest of the large wound.

"Alright I need you to stand up one last time so I can look your legs over alright" Luxord said in a low tone.

Roxas nodded as he placed his hand in luxord's so he could help him up, Luxord looked roxas' legs over only to find about ten small cuts on each leg. "alright you can sit, there are none on the back of your legs so just place your legs In my lap and let me finish up okay" Luxord said as he grabbed two large alcohol patches before sitting down.

Roxas nodded a small smile upon his face as he sat back down and placed his legs in luxord's lap, Luxord quickly cleaned the wounds before disposing of the patches.

"Alright Roxxy now for clothes" Luxord said with a smile.

"Um Luxord can I just have some boxers, I don't want to wear anything else right now" Roxas said as he let the other get up.

"Of course I have some clean ones in a basket behind the sofa" Luxord said as he walked behind the sofa and picked up a pair of small pink boxers.

"Here we go" Luxord added as he slipped the fabric over roxas' feet, up his legs and over his butt.

"Thank you Luxy" Roxas said as he moved his feet to let the other sit down.

"No problem Roxxy, now would you like to tell me what happened" Luxord asked with a frown.

Roxas nodded, "I was walking home and the homophobes jumped me again only this time it was worse" He said as he let tears fall down his face.

"It's okay Roxxy I'm here now, no one is going to harm you" Luxord said as he pulled the other close.

Roxas nodded as he pressed into the others touch, "Luxord can I live with you please, your the only person I feel completely safe around" Roxas said not wanting to go back home.

"Of course but we'll have to talk to your mother so she doesn't worry about your whereabouts okay" Luxord said as he brushed a piece of hair from the others face before gently placing a kiss upon Roxas' forehead.

"Alright lets go ahead and call her she's probably worrying as we speak" Roxas said.

"Alright" Luxord said as he grabbed the phone from the small table aside from the couch.

He dialed the number before handing the phone to Roxas,

Ring…..ring….ring…."Hello"

"Hi mom its roxas"

"Roxxy where have you been your brother and I have been worried sick" She said quickly.

"I'm at luxord's" roxas said.

"Why didn't you call earlier, you could have let us know that you were going" She said angrily.

"I wasn't going to go to Luxord's at first, I got beat up after school and I didn't want to come home because I knew you would yell" Roxas nearly yelled into the phone.

"Roxxy are you okay that's all that matters now" She said gently, her tone changing from anger to sadness and worry.

"I'm fine mom Luxord cleaned my wounds, and we wanted to talk to you about me moving in with him. And before you say anything Luxord is the only person I feel safe around anymore" Roxas said with a smile.

"Alright Roxas, Sora and I will pack your thing so you and Luxord can pick them up tomorrow alright" She spoke.

"Alright thanks mom" Roxas said a smile upon his face now.

"Your welcome, you two take now alright" She said.

"You too mom, bye" He said happily.

"Bye honey" she said as she and roxas both hung up there phones.

"She said its fine and that she'll have my things pack tomorrow" Roxas said as he handed Luxord back the phone.

"That's good, now how about we get some sleep alright" Luxord said as he stood up.

Roxas nodded as he moved to stand up but was stopped by Luxord, "No you don't now,no moving you need to rest" Luxord said as he picked the other up.

"You don't mind sleeping with me do you Roxxy?" Luxord asked as he began to walk up the stairs and into his large bedroom.

"No I don't mind" Roxas said as he clung to the other so not to fall.

Luxord smiled at the other as he continued up the stairs then into his large bedroom, "Here we are Roxxy" Luxord said as he sat the boy on the bed then began to get undressed himself.

Luxord removed his shirt and pants before tossing them into the large hamper by the bed, "Time for bed" Luxord said with a smile as he crawled next to the other.

Roxas nodded as Luxord pulled the covers over the both of them before snuggling closer to the other, "Your over protective luxy" Roxas said as he snuggled closer to the other as well.

Luxord only smiled as he silently drifted off into a deep slumber, his arms wrapped around the other. roxas could only smile as he too slipped into a deep slumber all thought now out of his mind as he felt the warmth of his friend.

_  
>AN: alright this is my first chapter of **Don't Let Me Fall** and I know so far not much has happened but that's only because I want to take my time and do a good job on this one. I don't want to just make it a complete yaoi fanfic….because I have too many of those lol. So I just wanted to do something a bit different well R&R all comment welcome.


End file.
